


Moderately Drunk

by HanaritsuKrizza



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, M/M, Ohmiya - Freeform, Ohno in Aratsubo 2020, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaritsuKrizza/pseuds/HanaritsuKrizza
Summary: When Ohno gets drunk, he becomes fantastically sassy and unbelievably mean; Nino gets to be at the receiving end of it.
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Moderately Drunk

-

Nino is greeted with silence when he arrives home. Well, it isn't surprising considering it's already fifteen past midnight.

When he gets to the living room, however, he spots Ohno lying still and quiet on their sofa. His eyes are closed and his breathing is regular, but Nino can tell that he isn't asleep yet.

He walks closer, intentionally forsaking his house slippers so as to not make any noise, and crouches down across from where Ohno's head is. He tries to take a peek at his face but it's being partly concealed by the arm that's shielding his eyes from the glaring lights.

"Leader?" Nino calls out in a very soft voice. He makes himself comfortable sitting on the floor and reaches out his hand to touch Ohno's head in a gentle petting. "I'm home, are you waiting for me?"

"No," comes the reply. It's a simple flat-out negation and Nino is slightly surprised by it. There isn't even any emotion from his voice.

He leans closer to the older man, lets his hand stay on his hair and asks, "What are you doing here, then?"

Ohno doesn't speak for a moment and Nino feels fortunate that they have a properly functioning floor heater or else he'll freeze his ass out while waiting for the other to respond. And while doing so, he studies Ohno's face for any trace of distress. He finds none and breaths a sigh of relief.

As a matter of fact, he's relaxed and satiated. There's also this faint scent of alcohol that's lingering on him, explaining why he's acting lethargic and unusually cheeky. Nino concludes that he's just the right amount of drunk seeing that he's still awake. He looks so delicate and warm, though, that Nino feels the urge to put his arms around him and hug him so tight. He's too enamored by him.

"I'm trying to sleep," Ohno says and once again, the tone of his voice is lacking of its usual tenderness. It's like he's trying to shut Nino off.

"If you want to sleep, let's go to bed."

Nino hears Ohno click his tongue in a show of irritation at first, then it gets followed by a sigh of what seems to be exasperation. He briefly wonders if he has done something that Ohno finds annoying, but as Ohno uncovers his eyes and faces him with that unmistakable frown on his lips, Nino is convinced that he has.

"Nino, you're being noisy," he says and Nino can't decide whether to be amused or to be perplexed by it. When their gazes meet, Ohno presents him the most uninterested look he can ever muster and Nino retaliates it with a moderately shocked expression.

He knows Ohno can get like this when he's drunk, it's just one of his many quirks and Nino is still in the process of making up his mind about liking it or not. He loves Ohno's always gentle look and casual kindness, but there's also something about him being this sassy that makes Nino's inside melts in enthrallment. His unbothered and neutral expression does something to Nino's heart.

"I just want you to sleep more comfortably." He attempts to pacify him but apparently, still with no effect.

"Yeah, yeah." Ohno's tone is glazed with dismissal, one of his thin eyebrows is raised a little and his stare is almost glowering at Nino before he sharply averts it away. Nino should feel mortified by it, it's a clear injustice for his side, and yet, he finds it more alluring and less infuriating. Maybe he's awakening something within himself.

At some point, he retracts his hand, folds his knees up, and rests both his arms atop them. Then he fixes his gaze at the older man.

Ohno's eyes are unfocused for a short while and he's unable to keep them open, resulting for him to blink in a steady yet unhurried pace. But eventually, he gives Nino, who is wordlessly watching him, a long side-way glance that looks rather concerning. He appears to be pondering something that Nino can tell is about him, making him feel like he's a specimen that's being studied and scrutinized.

And then, just as Nino is starting to get intimidated by the lengthy silence and the pair of dispassionate eyes boring at him, Ohno works out a question. "Are you tired?"

Nino fuddles with the sudden question for a bit, he doesn't know if this is some coded message that he has to decrypt in order to understand what Ohno actually means. A pint-sized amount of displeasure is still lingering in his voice and Nino wants to avoid making it bigger, although it's still a mystery to him as to why he's acting so snobbish.

"Yes, I'm quite tired. The meeting with the director ended so late," he answers.

Ohno gives him a look, sharp and reprimanding. "Why are you overworking yourself, then?"

Nino swallows. There's that sassy tone again, as well as the impression that he's scolding Nino, and Nino knows that his implications are not out of line and his accusation is actually on point. So even if he wants to offer his excuses, it's obvious that Ohno would simply ignore them.

Moreover, Ohno doesn't seem to be expecting for any reply. He sits up slowly and scoots over so that his feet are close to where Nino is sitting, and then he leans his body in a leisure manner. The older man is literally looking down on him and all Nino can do is to cross his legs under him and look up to his face. He searches for whatever clue Ohno's expression may give him and successfully finds a rather pleased smile. It's subtle, though, and very, very fleeting.

The next thing that Ohno does is lifts his foot and presses his toes on Nino's crotch without any warning. Out of reflex, Nino brings his hands to Ohno's ankle and holds him there, but not strong enough to push it away, it's just to prevent it from moving.

"Leader, what are you doing!?" he asks abruptly with a tone that's both confused and scandalized.

"You're tired and we haven't done it in a while, but I'm not in the mood tonight so I'll just take care of it," Ohno says impassively as he wiggles his foot out of Nino's grip.

"You don't have to take care of it then, I didn't even ask for it." He's still not letting go of the ankle, but seeing as Ohno is not hearing any of it, he allows him to do as he pleases and proceed on it. He swallows again, but for an entirely different reason than previously.

"But you did, your eyes did."

He can't remember delivering him signs that he wants to do it, but maybe Ohno has really sensed it through his eyes. Maybe, he's just really transparent like that. And maybe, despite his slight inebriation that causes him to act very unlike him, Ohno is actually looking out for signs of about anything. He gets charmed by that thought for a moment, then he gets excited by something else.

The way Ohno stares at him is nothing sort of arousing at all, it lacks interest, after all, but Nino can feel himself already reacting to his foot's lazy ministrations.

"If you're gonna do this, at least let me kiss you first," he says, his eyes never leaving Ohno's own.

"I already told you I'm not in the mood."

Nino means to say that he's only asking for a kiss, but then Ohno starts to shift his toes with precision and the only sound that comes out of his mouth is a low grunt. His breathing has turned labored and his back is beginning to slouch forward. He almost looks like he's glaring at Ohno as he automatically bites on his lower lip to keep himself from letting out such sounds.

Ohno's expression, on the other hand, isn't changing. He's blinking slowly and breathing calmly like he isn't doing anything out of the ordinary. Truthfully, it frustrates Nino the slightest bit as he wonders what the older man is currently thinking.

And then, as if reading his mind, Ohno speaks, "You like my feet, don't you? I've seen the way you pay attention to them when we're in bed. And you also said once or twice that they're pretty."

Nino can't find the concentration to answer, his brain is having a hard time processing what he has heard because Ohno's foot is so good in rendering him thoughtless. Ohno's control and technique tick Nino's most pleasurable buttons and all he's able to do is to moan and sob in extreme delectation. The tightness on his stomach is getting intense in an incredibly fast speed, just a bit more and he'll meet an embarrassing end.

"Nino?" Ohno calls out and Nino may have missed it if not for the slackening of his foot.

Without brooding over it, Nino nods in agreement just to prompt Ohno to carry on. When he does, Nino lets out a delighted sigh.

"Does it feel good?" Ohno asks again and Nino senses the sadistic tone on his voice. He disregards it for a moment before a particularly hard squeeze makes him hiss in both pain and pleasure and it compels him to feel scared for himself. A breathless _'Leader'_ escapes his lips and it drives Ohno to press even further. "How does it feel?"

" _Nng,_ good," he manages to say and thankfully, it satisfies Ohno as he continues to make Nino's inside go wild and tempestuous.

Nino doesn't think much of how Ohno can be this mean to him because all he's ever caring about is how good the older man makes him feel, how he very much wants him right now and how he must hold himself back because he doesn't want to force Ohno. In actuality, he has initially believed that he can't be satisfied unless he gets to take him, but he discovers that Ohno's foot is more than enough to bring him to ecstasy.

Ohno is proving that now, frightfully so.

"Are you close?"

Nino only grants him another nod as a reply. He's close, so close that the soft material of his slacks is getting damped and he's about to lose all his restraints.

"Nino." He hears Ohno, who is overly calm and composed, call him again and this time, it's with a tone that's demanding him to meet his gaze. So he does. Ohno's expression is still neutral, but his eyes are focused on him and they're conveying a message that forces Nino to obey and yield on whatever order he's going to give, like some sort of hypnotism. "Nino, come."

The second Ohno's seductive and enchanting voice hits him, the remaining self-control that he possesses comes down crashing on him as he lets loose and releases all the emotions and passion that has built up inside him until he reaches the end. His heart beats stupidly faster and his brains almost short-circuits, the fabulously feeling of content and fulfillment getting into him.

He feels high and extremely elated.

After a while of evening his breathing and appeasing his heart, he opens his eyes which he can't remember closing. He's still holding Ohno's ankle close to him, but Ohno isn't moving any longer, as well as ordering him his demands. When he looks up, he muses on why he's not surprised to find Ohno already asleep in the sofa.

His pants are dirty and he's desperate for a bath, but he doesn't want to move away from Ohno as he sees that the kind and serene expression from his face is back. He wants to simply curl up beside him and sleep just like that, he wants to feel the warmth of Ohno's body and share his space, he wants to give him a kiss in the forehead and whisper his _'i love you's_ over and over again.

So, he does exactly those.

He's still undecided whether he likes this side of Ohno—fantastically sassy and unbelievably mean, but he's sure that he definitely doesn't hate it if he gets to be in bliss in the end.

-

_**-krizza-** _

**Author's Note:**

> i watched aratsubo 2020 again and this was what came out of it, i love leader's sass


End file.
